Past, Present, Future
by RedAndBlackDragon
Summary: While on their journey to destroy Sin LuLu stumbles across a place she once been before. AuronLuLu Strange but loving it pairing. please R


Heya, this is my first final fantasy 10 fanfic so please be kind. i'm a major fan of lulu/auron strange but i think they go together well =D PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X

Yuna and the others were still travelling on there journey to destroy Sin. They were in the forest.

"I'm Tired, Lets rest" Rikku said dragging her feet

"Not now each second we waste sin might destroy a town" LuLu said

"But like even if we get to Zanerkin (A.N sorry i don't know how to spell it) we can't fight sin tired"

"She's got a piont" Tidus said

"Well ok" LuLu said as they set up camp

At night LuLu couldn't get to sleep 'I swear i know this place, it seems familier, wait a minuet' she got up and started running, trees cutting her but she wouldn't stop, she just kept running 'It can't be, Please don't let it be' she suddenly stopped and looked out into the distance, there was a massive tree surrounded by water. It was beautiful, The ripples in the water glistening, the picth black sky with loads of shining stars and the tree with all its diffrent colours, but LuLu didn't think it was all she saw was darkness. Each drop of water that fell from the leaves to the water was like a dagger in her heart. 'No' her legs felt weak 'No' she fell to the ground 'Please let it go away' tears started to run down her face 'please don't let the memory's come back' she started to grab some rocks and stand up very slowly

"NO!" with that she started to throw the rocks, each splashing into the water with force. "Please" she couldn't take it

"Are you okay?" She looked behind her with her tear stained face, it was Auron "Whats wrong?" LuLu didn't want anyone seeing her like this, she was never the person who you would expect to see crying. She tried to regian strengh slowly

"I'm fine" she said in a calm but shaky voice

"You don't look it" he said just standing there with one hand in his coat

"I said i'm fine!" she said walking off but stopped by Auron grabbing onto her arm

"Why don't you tell me whats wrong, you've been here before haven't you, something happend to you here?" she pulled her arm from his grasped

"Its none of your business!" tears started running down her face again but Auron couldn't see becasue she had her back to him "I'm going back" she tried to walk off but Auron grabbed her, she tried to get out of his grip shaking her arms but he was too strong "Let go!" but with that they fell into they water. LuLu started to laugh at the sight she got from Auron, all wet, Auron just gave her a evil glare but it still didn't stop her from laughing until she remebered that she was in the same position from when

"I had my first kiss with Chappu" she said looking down, Auron looked up at her

"I see, this is where you first kissed Chappu" she just nodded, her eyes were blury from the tears, she covered her face up with her hands and started to cry. suddenly she felt Auron bring her into a embrace, she looked up at him in shock

"My first love before i went traveling with Lord Braska and Jecht, i had to say good bye to her never knowing if i would see her again. Halfway through my journey we heard that Sin had destroyed another city, the city where she lived, when Lord Braska destroyed sin before i went to the old Zanerkin i decided to see if she was still alive, i knew there was no chance but i had to see it for my own eyes, when i got there, there were graves and names carved into them, and..."

"She was one them" LuLu said looking down

"Yes, i might not know how it may or may not feel but i know this the important thing is live for the future, one step at a time you can get over him even if it takes years, you can't keep living in the past, the people who you loved died wouldn't want you morning for them all your life, only you can make this happen, only you can look deep down inside and leave your love for him in the past" Auron felt a tear running down his cheek "I know i have to" with that he let her go, LuLu just stood there thinking about what Auron just said, she looked at Auron who was looking up, when she raised her head and she saw fireflies surrounding them

"Beautiful" she said

Auron looked at LuLu the fireflies were shimmering in her eyes, he smiled to himself

"Not as beautiful as the sight i'm seeing" she looked at him and found out he was staring at her, she laughed to herself and started to get closer and closer to him

"You know how cheesy that sounds" she said smiling, with that they both leaned in and there lips locked together, sharing a passionate kiss. 1 Minuet later they both seperated

"Shall we head back" They both pushed themselfs out from the water and looked one last time at the most beautifulist sight they ever saw and with that they left to a new future.

End

Well hope you liked it, i think they were both OCC but i still enjoyed writing it =D Please R&R


End file.
